Forever Yours
by Allie Anderson
Summary: Alec and Magnus have been togther for almost 5 years. Now what? Malec, no magic! inspired by Sandwich Boy by Dr. Blind. my take on what happens after they graduate. Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

I always knew this day would happen, I just had no idea it would ever be this terrifying. It wasn't that I was having second thoughts – my mind had been made up for a while now – I was just afraid that he would reject me. The rational part of my brain said that the thought of Magnus ever rejecting me was absolutely nuts, but I wasn't listening to the rational part right now. I was too busy noticing the beautiful man strutting across the stage to get his diploma.

Today was the day Magnus was graduating from Julliard with a fashion degree. It was his life's dream to be a famous fashion designer. I was all set to take over Lightwood Industries, as a few months ago I graduated from Brown College with a business degree. The past four years had been hard on both of us since we couldn't see each other every day, but it just made the days we did spend together that much more special.

I could just see the bottom of his sparkly black pants under his gown. He had my combat boots on, and the top of his hat was bedazzled with his initials in blue and white. The gown was dark blue, along with the hat. He was mad that he had to wear the hat because he couldn't do his hair.

He winked at me when he saw me sitting in the second row with his Uncle Jerry. The ring in the little velvet box in my pocket suddenly felt like it weighed a million pounds. Jerry knew that I was planning to propose to Magnus tonight. I had asked him almost three months ago. The ring I had made was a silver band with three diamonds in it. I knew he would love it. I smiled at him and immediately couldn't wait until later.

I came up with a whole plan for tonight. I was going to take him out to dinner at his favorite Italian restaurant. I was planning on proposing sometime during dinner. Then we would go back to our apartment that we got right after I graduated. After that, I had no idea what all would happen.

All I did was watch Magnus while the rest of the names were read. Then it was announced that they had all officially graduated, and all the hats were in the air. Magnus ran off the stage and through the crowd to where we were standing. He had unfastened his gown, and I could see the bright yellow dress shirt he was wearing. He had on a black necktie, and his black and silver studded belt. His gown looked like a cape behind him. His hair wasn't spiked up, so it was falling in his eyes. It looked kind of like Adam Lambert's, which is Magnus's favorite musician.

"I finally graduated!" Magnus yelled as he tackled his uncle in a hug. His amazing greenish yellow eyes shone with excitement.

He tackled me next and I threw my arms around him. I kissed him on the cheek and said, "Congratulations, Mags! You're finally done!"

He laughed and let go of me. I couldn't help but smile at his excitement. All three of us started walking when another person I didn't know tackled Magnus. It took me a minute, but I realized it was a tall girl with wild black hair hanging down her back. It was my sister, Isabelle. Magnus and Izzy had become best friends since we started dating. They were both fashion nuts.

"Oh my god, we are done!" she screamed. She was studying fashion and graduated with Magnus today. Izzy wanted to be a model, and most of the time she was Magnus's model of choice when he was making clothes for girls. I was his favorite model of all though. Just most of the time he was the only one to see me in the clothes he made unless I demanded that he let me keep certain articles. Magnus made almost all of the clothes he wore, too, unless he was wearing something of mine. He did that a lot.

Izzy's on-again, off-again boyfriend Simon was there too. Currently, they were on. I still don't understand them.

"We are going out to Taki's tonight to celebrate. You two wanna come?" Simon asked.

Magnus looked at me for an answer.

"Actually, we already have plans." I said.

"We do?" Magnus asked.

"Oh yeah. Alec, you're gonna do it tonight?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah. Now shut up, Iz." I commanded.

Izzy laughed. Magnus looked at me, confused. Simon and Izzy left us standing there. Jerry had already left, because he had something to do for work. I grabbed Magnus's hand and laced our fingers together.

"What are our plans for tonight?" he asked.

"I'm taking you out to Medici's for dinner." I said with a smile.

"Oh yeah?"

"Uh huh. And I have an amazing surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you. All I'm gonna say is that you will love it."

We walked hand in hand out to my car. I owned a red Maserati Spyder convertible with a black top. Magnus loved riding in it with the top down, and so did I. My car could go from o to 120 in 5 seconds. I loved it. I walked around and opened the door for him, then climbed in my side. I ran the top down and we took off for Manhattan.


	2. Chapter 2

I pulled into the garage of our apartment building 20 minutes later. Magnus had said that he wanted to change clothes before we went to dinner.

We rode the elevator up to our top floor apartment. As a graduation present for both of us, my parents had bought us this penthouse. I let Magnus do most of the decorating, but I made him town down some of the colors. I gave him free reign on our bedroom, though. The walls of our room were black with neon colors splatter-painted on top. The ceiling was black, too, but it had stars painted on it so it looked like the night sky. We had a hardwood floor, with a lime green rug on it. All of the furniture was made from ebony wood, so it was all black. Our bed was covered in a canary yellow comforter, and the canopy overtop matched, only it was sheer. There was a flat screen TV mounted on the wall at the foot end of our bed. We had a huge walk-in closet full of clothes, and a dresser full of clothes. Magnus had a vanity table covered in his various eyeliners, glitters, and hair products. He had even more in the bathroom too.

Magnus and I had painted the walls, but we had my brother's girlfriend, Clary, paint the ceiling for us. It was fun splatter painting with him. Paint got all over, except for on the floor, since we covered it in plastic. We were even covered in paint, so after, we ended up taking a shower together. Another reason why that is one of my favorite memories.

Magnus dashed into the closet and started searching for whatever outfit he had in mind. I stretched out on our bed waiting for him. 10 minutes later, he strutted out wearing the same black skinny jeans, but now he had silver chains hanging from his belt. He was wearing a hot pink, button-down dress shirt. He ran into the bathroom to do his hair.

When he walked back out, he had his hair in its normal glittery spikes. His eyes were rimmed in black eyeliner, and he had his eyelids dusted in silver glitter. He looked gorgeous.

"So am I acceptable for our night out?" he asked when he noticed I was staring at him.

I got up and walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around him and said, "You are more than just acceptable. You look gorgeous."

He smiled and threw his arms around my neck. He leaned in and kissed me, and I wanted to get down on one knee right there. Instead, I let him break the kiss and released all of him but his hand. "You ready to go?" I asked.

"Sure. I'm starving." He laughed.

We rode down to the lobby of our building in the elevator and walked out the front door. Medici's was right down the street, so we walked there instead of fighting with the typical Manhattan traffic.

When we walked in, Belladonna greeted us. Belladonna Medici was a friend of Magnus's from school, and she was the daughter of the man who owned this restaurant.

"Hello Magnus, Alec. Reservations under whose name tonight?" she asked.

"Lightwood," I told her.

"Right this way, boys," she smiled.

She seated us at our usual table in the back, which was set up like I had asked. Belladonna winked at me then walked away to get our menus. I poured two glasses of champagne for us.

"Going all out tonight, I see," Magnus laughed.

"Well we are celebrating, so why shouldn't we?"

He laughed again, and Bella walked up with our menus.

"Here you go, boys. Alec, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked.

"Sure, Bella." I said. I looked at Magnus, "Be right back."

I got up and followed Bella to the kitchen, far from our table.

"So you are proposing tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah. After dinner, but before dessert I think. I'm nervous, though. What if he says no?"

"Come on. You and I both know that there is no way in hell that he will say no. I'm surprised he hasn't just proposed to you yet."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he told me that he wondered if you would ever propose to him. And because he just loves you that much."

"I hope you are right about that last part, Bella. I have no idea what I'll do if he says no."

"Now go get back to your man. He looks worried," Bella said with a smirk.

I walked back over to Magnus and sat down.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Nothing, just Bella being nosy. She's in on your surprise, too." I responded.

"When do I get to know my surprise?"

"Soon. Just be patient and trust me, babe." I smiled at him.

He growled at me and said, "It's a good thing I love you so much. Otherwise, I would have probably killed you by now."

I laughed and said, "I love you, too."

Magnus smiled and took a sip of champagne. Bella walked up and took our orders. I ordered the chicken parmesan, and Magnus got the chicken and pepperoni fettuccini. Pretty soon, she came back with our food. Magnus and I shared, stealing off of each other's plates.

After Bella took away our plates and took our dessert orders, I looked at Magnus and took his hand.

"I need to talk to you, Mags."

"Ok. What's up, babe?"

"Ever since the first day I saw you, I've been in love with you. That has only gotten stronger since. And then for some reason, you decided to love me back. You've been there with me through coming out to my friends and family, and just through everything. I can't imagine my life without you in it. I don't even want to think about that. I want to spend the rest of forever with you."

I stood up and got down on one knee, holding the open ring box in front of me.

"So would you, Magnus Bane, make me the happiest man in the world and say you'll be my husband?"

The next three seconds felt like they took a million years. Slowly, Magnus's smile grew until it was a Cheshire cat grin.

"YES!" he screamed and tackled me.

All of the tables around us were staring and starting to cheer, but none of that mattered. The only thing that did was that Magnus had said yes.

He got off of me and let me get up. I slid the silver band onto his finger.

"It's beautiful," he said.

"Not as beautiful as you," I told him.

He hugged me again and whispered in my ear, "Now I have a surprise for you when we get home." He winked at me and we sat back down to finish our dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning with a very sexy Magnus lying across my chest. I smiled and started playing with his hair, remembering everything from the night before.

It still seemed like a dream that he had actually said yes. I still couldn't believe it. I was kind of worried about what he would do now. He would probably go nuts planning the wedding. Of course, he would insist on designing our outfits for it himself. I decided to think about all of that later.

Magnus moved his head and looked at me with his eyes closed. "Good morning, beautiful." He said sleepily.

"You don't even have your eyes open yet, darling, so you can't call me beautiful." I told him playfully. I was still playing with his hair, knowing how much he loved it when I did.

"I know you're beautiful, though. You always look beautiful when you wake up."

He opened his eyes and smiled at me. I can never get over how amazing his eyes are. I leaned down and kissed him, locking my arms around his waist.

Without breaking the kiss, he slid up next to me and wrapped his arms around my neck. I regretfully broke the kiss and told him, "Darling, we had better get up. My ever-so-lovely sister has been calling since 8. I imagine she will be barging in here soon, since it is almost noon."

"Izzy called?" he asked.

"Her and Jace both. They'll probably barge in here with Clary and Simon following."

Magnus groaned, then started to sit up. I sat up with him, then got out of bed. I kissed his forehead and disappeared into our closet to get dressed. I pulled on a pair of un-bedazzled black skinny jeans and a black V-neck t-shirt. I didn't bother with shoes, and walked back out into our room.

Magnus had stretched back out on top of the blankets, and had his eyes closed again. He looked like a Greek Adonis, lying out naked in the midday sun. The light from our window was dancing across his honey colored skin and reflecting off of his silky black hair. He looked so peaceful. I flopped down next to him and tickled his sides. He jumped, then wacked my arm.

"It's a good thing I love you so much. Otherwise I would have killed you by now." He said, but he climbed into my lap and kissed me.

We broke apart, and I told him, "As much as I love you like this, you better put some clothes on before my family gets here."

He pouted and looked at me through his eyelashes. "But, lover, I would much rather lock them out and stay like this with you all day.'

"Mags, that wouldn't work. You gave Izzy a key."

He groaned and got up to get dressed. I wandered out into the kitchen and made us some coffee.

After 20 minutes, I heard our front door open. I was sitting on our couch with a cup of black coffee watching an episode of The Finder. I looked over to see my lovely brother and sister, as well as their significant others, storming into my apartment.

Magnus rushed out of our room half dressed, looking frantic.

"Alec! Where is my sliver sparkly tank top and my purple leather vest?" he asked without noticing my family.

I smiled at him and said, "Top rack, left side, halfway down."

He ran back into our room to find the rest of his clothes. He was already wearing a pair of dark purple leather skinny jeans. Izzy and Jace stood there looking shocked at me, because I knew right where Magnus's desired shirt and vest were.

"Um…Alec? Why haven't you answered your damn phone? We called like 80 times." Izzy demanded, although she still looked shocked. She shook it off, and stared me down waiting for an answer.

"I was busy. I didn't think I should let you interrupt my fun." I told them with a smirk.

Simon made retching motions, while the girls blushed. Jace, however, laughed and said, "So is that why you're sitting down? Did Magnus get a little too rough with you?"

I blushed, stood up, walked over to him, and smacked the back of his head. "I'm still your older brother, you failure. And why the hell would I answer that in front of Izzy?" I laughed with him. Jace will always, and forever, be my best friend.

This time, Magnus waltzed out fully dressed and smiling. He walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I threw my arm around his shoulders and kissed his forehead. Jace teased us by pretending to be grossed out and saying, "Ewww! I don't wanna see my brother make out with his boyfriend!"

I smacked his head again, only this time, harder. He glared at me and hit my arm. I laughed and walked back to the couch with Magnus. We sat down, and my siblings all sat down with us.

Izzy stared at me. I stared right back, wondering how long this could last. Jace, Magnus, Clary, and Simon sat there and watched us.

"Alright, Iz. What all do you want to know?" I conceded.

"Everything! I want every last detail of what happened last night!"

"Are you sure you want to know every little detail?" Magnus asked mischievously. I laughed, and pretty soon, everyone but Izzy was.

"Fine. I don't want all the details of Magnus and you having passionate, wild sex all night long. But I wanna know the rest of it!" she declared. At this, Magnus and I both blushed, giggling. Jace cracked up, and Clary just shook her head. Simon was even chuckling.

"Well we went out to Medici's for dinner, I had the chicken parmesan and Mags had the chicken and pepperoni fettuccini. Then before dessert, I proposed. He tackled me, screamed yes, and everyone else in the restaurant started cheering. Belladonna congratulated us, and we ate dessert. Then we came home and had wild, passionate sex all night long." I couldn't resist teasing her. She blushed, then tackled me and Magnus in a hug.

"I can't wait! My big brother is getting married to my best friend! This is awesome!" she gushed. I just shook my head at my sister's excitement.

"Iz. You are crushing us." I choked out.

She got off of us, and was still smiling. I laughed at her and said, "We actually did just get out of bed before you guys got here. Magnus actually just woke up. I was awakened by somebody calling Mags's phone and it blaring "Kickin' In" by Adam Lambert. I wonder who that could've been?" I looked at my sister.

She smiled angelically, and said, "Of course it wasn't me."

"How about when it started blaring "Trespassing"?" I looked at Jace. He just grinned at me.

"And after all of that I couldn't get back to sleep, so I just watched you sleep." I said, looking at my beautiful boyfriend. He smiled at me, laying his head on my shoulder and curling up on the couch next to me.

They stayed at our apartment for a few hours, all of us talking and laughing. Before they left, though, Izzy looked at me and asked, "Do mom and dad know?"

"Yes, Isabelle, they do. Why do you think they bought us this gigantic apartment? They wanted us to have a big place to live for our first home." I responded.

After that, Izzy and Simon left, both congratulating us again. Simon had to go to work, and Izzy had a meeting. Jace and Clary stayed for a little while longer, teasing us and joking around. Then they left, Clary having to go to an art class, and Jace being her model for it.

Clary hugged both of us, and before she left, she said, "If you guys need, or want, any help with the wedding, just call me. I'll be here to help, and I'll drag all of them with me." We laughed at that, and said we'd be sure to call her for help. Jace just shook his head and they left.

I turned to Magnus saying, "Well that was rather surprising. I didn't think Clary would want to help that much."

"She and I actually got kind of close. I think I'm going to ask her to be one of my bridesmaids. Izzy's gonna be my maid of honor whether she wants to or not. Bella will be my other bridesmaid." He joked. I laughed, and we settled back down on the couch to kill a few hours before dinner.


End file.
